Alphas
by Trade Snark
Summary: Natalie is accepted into Alpha Academy. Will she make it or break it? The main characters are different, and this is my rewrite of the first book. Skye and the others will be in it though.


A/N: I got to say that I took inspiration from little bits of different people and characters, so I really got to thank those people. Thank you Rei! It's set up the same way as the book.

I'm rewriting the whole book, but with my OC at the academy. I'm not sure how much she'll interact with the main characters though. It's going to be 30 chapters. I don't really like indenting and having all the paragraphs connected because it's easier on the eyes when the paragraphs are spaced out. (If you space them out, you don't have to indent.)

**ALPHA ACADEMY**

IF AT FIRST YOU DON'T SUCCEED, YOU'RE NOT AN ALPHA

NAME: Natalie Faulkner

AGE: 13 (almost 14)

HOMETOWN: London and Beverly Hills (I spend half a year in both.)

BEST SCHOOL SUBJECTS:

- Math (completed Geometry)

- Comics (Not many people know about manga, but soon they will.)

- Creative Writing (screenplays that I hope will one day be used for dramas)

- Everything else (I'm an overachiever.)

GROUPS, CHARITIES

- Inspirel: Alpha

- Fine Arts Education 2 Connect: Co-founder

- Xpress Art Studio: Teacher's assistant

- Platinum White: Platinum Class Element

EXTRACURRICULARS

- Inspiring others

- Painting, drawing, fashion designing, and creating manga

- Xpress Art Supplies Spokesgirl

- Violin and breaking

WHAT MAKES YOU AN ALPHA: I'm beast.

WHY WOULD YOU STAND OUT AT ALPHAS ACADEMY:

I actually _care _about my grades.

YOUR ALPHA MOTTO:

As long as there are bishies…

1

BEVERLY HILLS, CALIFORNIA

XPRESS ART STUDIO

FRIDAY, JULY 23RD

7:30 A.M.

There were four girls trying to paint a picture of a garden with lush flowers, bushes, and trees. And there was one more girl yelling at them.

"You didn't paint the details intricately enough!" Natalie shouted at one of her girls. The poor girl named Madison flinched and quickly went back to painting. Natalie was usually much nicer, but when it came to art, she would quickly become obsessive-compulsive.

The air in the room was rather tense as Natalie criticized all four girls for certain shortcomings that she saw. Because of all the harsh criticism, the four girls felt relief wash over them when the art teacher came back.

"I hope I wasn't too long," Renée Alexis commented bubbly with a noticeable French accent. "You see, I had a bad stomachache from a McDonald's hamburger." She laughed. "I've been here for many years, but I still haven't gotten used to the junk food."

Natalie could never figure out how such a talented artist and art teacher could have such a bubbly and carefree personality. Renée was a fashion designer whose dresses have been worn on the red carpet by many different celebrities, such as Anne Hathaway and Taylor Swift, yet she didn't show much ambition. Nonetheless, Natalie appreciated and respected her teacher's skills and tried to push herself to one day surpass her.

"Anyway, thank you Nat for taking over for a while. Let's get back to the painting," said Renée cheerfully.

Natalie's eyes were narrowed in concentration. She and the other girls had been painting for another hour. After painstakingly putting so much effort in every single detail, she was finally pleased with her work. Art took more time than doing math homework, and Natalie had been working on that one painting for eight weeks now.

The manga-ed painting showed a couple in the winter laughing on the city streets. To say Natalie wasn't obsessed with manga would be like saying Heidi Montag wasn't obsessed with plastic surgery.

"I'm leaving now," Natalie announced.

"What?" asked Renée. "Leaving so soon? There's still time left in the class you know."

"Yeah," Natalie replied. "I don't _feel_ like staying anymore, since I got what I wanted done." She picked up her purse, walked out, and called for her limo. Natalie refused to go ride in anything that wasn't her limo, so it was quite a problem when she went into New York City or anywhere else for that matter.

"Next time get here faster or you're fired," Natalie said crisply. It took two minutes too long for her limo to get to her, so she was slightly irritated.

"I'm extremely sorry miss," apologized the driver. He already knew how difficult she could be, even though he had only been at this job for a week. He quickly turned on Natalie's playlist and started driving. In the back, Korean pop music was booming through the Bose speakers. Natalie opened her purse and took out her cell phone. Her expression quickly turned into irritation as she saw that there were no new texts.

"Why is it taking him so long to get the Super Junior backstage passes? This is not according to schedule," she thought as the limo pulled into her driveway. The driver opened the door for her, and she stepped out in her Prada heels. She walked through the front doors into her family's huge estate. Her heels click-clacked on the marble floor as she headed up into her room. The spiraling stairs were less than easy to climb in 5-inch heels, but Natalie wouldn't let that show even if no one were watching.

She finally reached her sparking clean and obsessively neat room and used a key to open it. It only remotely resembled the average expectation of what an almost fourteen year old girl's bedroom would look like. While it did have pictures of certain Korean celebrities on her walls, the furniture was antique, and the room had a heavy wooden table that looked like what any major corporation could use as a conference table. Natalie used this rather large table as her desk and workspace. On the top right corner of the table, taking up exactly 9.32 inches, was her file on her parent's companies' stock and other important information. Natalie wasn't actually supposed to have this information, but she managed to take it from her dad's office, make a copy, and replace the original when he wasn't looking.


End file.
